


甲板上的星光

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 只是，无法触底的人性与莫衷一是的真相，都已不再重要。在疯狂与喧嚣袭卷过后的清晨，我只记得你眼里流淌的星光与银河。
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 2





	甲板上的星光

**Author's Note:**

> 作者偷个懒，人物设定沿用《臆想节》，进而胡言乱语出的一则故事。  
> 或许可以看作《臆想节》的后续衍生系列？

“所以，你决定接下这单了？”里卡多那双清澈幽深的眼眸，向那枚散落在写字桌一隅、金色蜡封被破开的暗尘色信封，悠悠瞟去了几缕眼波。  
“嗯哼。毕竟，有张面额巨大的支票被夹进了信封。没有定金，直接全款。”安德烈早就脱掉了上衣，他保持着趴卧的姿势，将柔软的床铺划拉出几道明显的褶痕。  
里卡多没有接话，他用两根手指挖出一团质地绵密的乳白色冷霜，匀匀地覆盖上那一大片犹如野生藤蔓般从左侧太阳穴和眼角一路蔓延到脸颊的深褐色伤疤。钟摆左右摇曳，里卡多耐心地用指腹打着小圈按摩，冷霜的香气在微凉的空气里缓缓释放。直到最后，他用一张微湿的棉柔纸巾擦去了面孔上最后一处污迹，哪里有什么伤疤，这副本就属于鲜嫩少年的面孔，再度光洁如初。  
“小朋友，关于那只信封和里面的支票，我全都告诉你了。那么，是不是该轮到你向我说说这只手提箱的来历了？”安德烈侧过身子，半长的金发垂下几丝，恰好遮住了他形状漂亮的眼尾。  
里卡多的眼神落定在地板上那只被摊开两半的手提箱和睡躺在箱内的那套珍珠白女装上，他勾起嘴角，泛出的笑意清纯又狡黠。

时钟拨回当天午后。进入春日，小镇的集市也如气温般渐渐回暖。过了午休时间，先前还恹恹欲睡的摊位和顾客忽然间变得情绪高涨，无论是花瓣的香气、花茎截断处渗出的绿色汁液，还是网兜中新鲜上岸的贝类和海鱼、烧烤炉上滋滋作响的肉类和海鲜，它们通通不甘沦为集市背景后的微小点缀，反而将各式口音交织下的、你来我往的言谈烘托得更加热烈和喧闹。  
一位妆容精致的女士提起华丽的裙摆，半蹲半跪在被鲜花和枝叶簇拥的摊前，一阵挑挑拣拣后，她抱起一捧以白色蔷薇为主的花束，轻轻一嗅：“小男孩，这束花多少钱？”  
被唤作“小男孩”的黑发少年不紧不慢地收起手中的纸牌，面孔微仰，眼波一挑：“不知道。”  
这位娇贵的女士被爬满少年半张脸孔的伤疤惊了一跳，眉间微皱，似有不快：“怎么，这不是内斯塔先生的摊位么？内斯塔先生呢？他什么时候回来？”  
黑发少年一张接一张地铺开手里的纸牌，头也不抬：“我说了，我不知道。”继而敏锐又迅速地赶在这位贵妇叉腰动怒前，当着她的面，将洗好的纸牌哗啦展成一面扇形：“你可以等他回来，如果你愿意的话。”未等对方张口，少年轻点下巴，直直地逼向她的眼睛：“抽三张牌，我给你占上一卜。我保证，你的等待，一点也不会无聊。”  
气质华美的少妇愣在原地，她似乎被黑发少年的眼色蛊惑说服，不受控制地抽出三张纸牌，她的视线从少年的眼睫扫到脸颊，她甚至开始在心底评判起这位少年的样貌，他的五官其实生得很好，只是被可怖的伤痕遮去了至少七成，真是可惜了。  
黑发少年按序翻开少妇抽出的纸牌，修长干净的手指在他亲手绘制的图样上轻扫而过。  
“你追求奢华的生活，你嫁给了一位富有又高贵的先生。”少年撇开第一张纸牌，少妇神情微动。  
“你沉迷年轻的肉体，你至少拥有一个美丽又活泼的少年情人。”少年收起第二张纸牌，少妇眉间一紧。  
“你约好了在这座小镇与你的情人私会，不过你万万没有想到，你的丈夫早已觉察了他的存在，你更加不敢想象的是，你的丈夫携带枪火，怒气冲冲，发誓要将你的情人变成一具尸体。哎呀，看来，今天真的不是你的幸运日呢。”少年扔掉最后一张纸牌，语气里挂着事不关己的玩味。  
白色蔷薇从少妇猛然挣开的手中纷纷坠落，她抠紧掌心，惊惶的神色在失去血色的面颊上冒冒失失地窜行，而此刻从小镇旅馆方向传来的几声枪响似乎恰好印证了少年的占卜以及她久藏心底的恐惧与无措。  
“如果我是你，我会赶紧离开，销毁证据，编造说辞。”黑发少年无比娴熟地再度洗牌，嘴角牵着一枚隐约的笑意。“只是，今天，哦不，或许今后，你都没有机会再见到你喜欢的内斯塔先生了。”  
他看向慌不择路的少妇，她已经顾不上被泥土沾染的裙摆了，他慢悠悠地喊住她：“女士，你忘了你的手提箱。我想，里面一定是你为你的情人准备好的女装。因为换上女装的少年情人，摇身一变就成了参加茶会的闺中密友。可惜了这身好衣服，你的情人再也用不上了。”  
少妇身影一滞，神色里开始有了崩塌的迹象，她差点说不出完整的句子：“不......这不是我的......交给你了......随你怎样处置......”她朝地面狠狠踩上几脚，惶惶逃离这座她从今往后恐怕都无意涉足的小镇。  
守在海鲜摊位前一声不吭目睹了全程的里诺啧啧称奇，他利索地给黑发少年装好一整袋海鲜，让他带回家烹饪，可到最后还是忍不住发问：“里卡多，你居然会占卜？”  
少年将这只绘有古铜色暗纹并饰以金黄色包边的手提箱放在脚下。他摇着头，眼睛弯出一道好看的笑弧：“就在你们忙碌的时候，集市上发生的一切变故以及所有细枝末节的征兆，都被我收于眼底。里诺，其实我根本不会占卜，只是习惯观察来往的行人，并且懂得虚张声势罢了。”最后他摸了摸里诺的胡子，送给他一个堪比撒娇的拥抱。

“真是巧了。小朋友，你还记得随信附上的邀请函么？登上‘熟女游轮 ***** ’的邀请函？”安德烈耐心听完了里卡多的述说，他眨着眼睛微笑，象牙色的面孔被笼上一层杳杳的光晕。  
里卡多睁大了眼睛，两排密扇似的睫毛颤抖着划破空气。他用掌心搓开稀释后的精油，强行压制住从心底升腾而起的那股不太美妙的预感，迈开长腿，一屁股坐在了安德烈的大腿上。就在他的指尖触向自己男友肩背肌肉的瞬间，向来伶牙俐齿的黑发少年犹疑着，吞吞吐吐：“安德烈，你该不会是想......”  
姿态惬意趴卧在床的安德烈很想笑出声：“怎么，里奇，你难道不觉得，这个想法既充满创意又相当可行？”  
里卡多沾满精油的手掌重重地按了下去：“喂，可为什么是我？我可是一字不漏地看完邀请函了。明明是‘熟女游轮’！‘熟女’！安德烈，你，可比我‘老’！”  
“哦，是这样的么，我的小朋友？不过，我也检查过手提箱里的女装了。亲爱的，是你的尺码。”安德烈回过头，眼色里流动着逗弄和怜爱。  
“啊！这真是，这可真是糟糕呀。我，我非得扮成女孩子么？”黑发少年不甘心地咬着嘴唇，却也暗暗加重了手下的力度，不过在他暗喜于自己的恶作剧仅仅几秒钟后，就被安德烈扣住了手腕：“亲爱的，这是按摩，不是‘谋杀亲夫’。”  
里卡多停下了手上的动作，唇瓣微撅，声音里透着委屈：“安德烈，反正到最后，我还是会给在店里花上一整天时间改装摩托的你按摩，还是会答应扮成女孩子混入现场转移视线混淆视听，而你，你又得冒着危险，去偷出那颗听上去并不怎样的宝石......”  
安德烈发凉的手指抚上黑发少年的侧脸，温柔无比的笑意在眼底碎开：“里奇，你知道的，我根本不是为了宝石。只是我们无需拒绝这张支票，我们需要、也无法拒绝这场经历。里奇，请你记住，再价值连城的宝物，再惊险刺激的经过，都比不了——我偷到了你，我拥有了你。”  
黑发少年的脸庞像镀上了一层融化的奶油，尽管他嘴上嗔怪着，可心里却很是受用，他一把抓住对方坠于胸前的吊坠，在肌肤相接后，用一串逐渐加深的吻覆上安德烈线条优美的唇。

“莉嘉......朵尔？抱歉。莉嘉朵尔 ***** 小姐，请进。”入口处的侍者在第二次终于完整拼出了里卡多签下的女性名字，他收走邀请函，将这位黑发少年——哦不，黑发白裙的小姐，请入舞池。  
里卡多婉拒了侍者奉上的酒精饮料，他在吧台上红红绿绿的各色液体中，拿走了一份被倒在红酒玻璃杯中的气泡矿泉水。他的手指隔着香草白蕾丝手套抚搓着冰冷的玻璃杯身，透过吧台后的镜面，他看到了自己——十八九岁的少年，个头高挑，身材却清瘦纤细，配以精致的眉眼、直挺的鼻梁和生来红润的嘴唇，穿上这身珍珠白连衣裙竟不显违和。  
舞池中央飘来的一团笑声切断了他的思绪，对着镜面，他重新将缠绕于颈项间的飘带丝巾束紧，将一侧飘散的碎发撩至耳后，他端起酒杯，拢了拢长及小腿的裙摆，踱着优雅的步子，循着笑声的源头款款走去。  
果然，就是他的安德烈呀。安德烈比他先入场，此刻已经被三位花枝招展的女士众星拱月般地围在中间。至于安德烈的表情，虽然貌似微笑着，可这股笑意，说是绅士得体，却也带着疏离的冷感，尤其是当他捏起某位女士不太老实的右手再将它不动声色地推到空气中时。  
里卡多知道，安德烈看见他了。环绕在后者周围的女士扫兴般地一股脑散去，而安德烈，他黑色衬衫顶端的三颗扣子都敞开着，露出一大片冷白色的肌肤，他轻晃着手里的红酒，向里卡多伸出了右手。  
舞池内忽然被灌入一阵连绵的喧嚣，就像喷洒了一罐气味鲜明的、攫取了全部嗅觉感知的香水，连空气里的气息，都变得燥热、浓稠起来。  
一位身着香槟色闪片曳地礼服裙的少妇占据了舞池的最中央，她亲密地挽着一名褐发少年的手臂，就连说话也不好好说，而是拉下少年的肩头，几乎要将嘴唇贴到少年发红的耳垂上。  
“她就是大名鼎鼎的碧离斯小姐，这艘‘熟女游轮’的发起者，也是金主之一。至于她身边的少年，你懂的......”安德烈柔柔地抚搓着里卡多的手指，星点般的笑意，从眼角漾开。  
“哈，又一位少年情人。虽然我不得不说，这位碧离斯小姐的审美还是过关的。”里卡多转过身子，故意在安德烈的脸上印下一个浅浅的唇印：“亲爱的，你的消息还是一如既往的灵通呢。”  
“我的小莉莉 ***** ，你想到哪里去了。我只是从那三位女士身上套出了有价值的背景信息，这也是我唯一感兴趣的东西。”安德烈甜美一笑，抬起里卡多的手背轻轻一吻。  
“感谢大家对‘熟女游轮’的热情。正如约定，我这次佩戴了大家期待已久的星光宝石，它的价值，买下东岸十城的所有地皮都还绰绰有余。”碧离斯飞扬的眼色里涤荡着难以克制的得意，她将花朵般娇嫩的面孔转向身侧的褐发少年：“我亲爱的佛朗茨，该请大家一起欣赏了。”  
这位名叫“佛朗茨”的少年立即会意，他小心滑下碧离斯身上的皮草披肩，恰恰好好，舞池的灯光也在这一瞬间暗淡下来。  
就在碧离斯雪白的胸口，悬吊着一枚星光红宝石，匀称、细致的星线自中心处完美散开，浮漾出浅浅的星光，先前安静下来的众人开始窃窃私语。  
碧离斯环视四面，将掺杂了艳羡、惊叹和嫉妒的目光逐一收下，她抚摸着胸前的星光红宝石，妩媚而满足的笑容加深了嘴角的漩涡：“还有一件事情想和大家分享。今天是佛朗茨十八岁生日，我专门为他准备了一件礼物。”她不知从哪里变出一根雕琢精细的仿中世纪钥匙吊坠，并系在褐发少年的颈项：“生日快乐，我亲爱的佛朗茨。”  
围观的来客们迸发出一阵热烈的欢呼，碧离斯抬起手臂：“那么，我就不占用大家的时间了，祝各位玩得尽兴。”  
可似乎只有里卡多注意到，佛朗茨在收到礼物后，一边的嘴角极其细微地向下撇了撇。

碧离斯的指间夹住一根细长的女士香烟，身畔是她拽出舞池和她一起出来透气的心腹，后者的眼光在碧离斯胸前的星光红宝石上梭巡了好几个来回，神色复杂：“碧离斯小姐，这般贵重的宝物，您居然......”  
“我知道你想说什么。不过......这群傻瓜，我当然不会把真正的星光红宝石当成廉价的玻璃珠，随时随刻挂在身上任人品评。刚才，只是我作为发起人和金主的姿态罢了。”碧离斯敛起笑容，将一团烟气呼在了身侧人的脸上。只是她不得而知的是，匿于拐角暗处的安德烈，也将这番对话悉数收进了耳中。  
里卡多推开了半扇由舞池通往露台的落地窗，潮湿微咸的空气冲淡了室内的浑浊与沉闷，他依然能够感受到那股粘滞的目光，它们紧紧追随着他的影子和步子，有一段不长不短的时间了。他“哼”了一声，进入露台，微微俯身，将双臂倚靠在栏杆上。  
果然，他等来了那股目光的主人。佛朗茨理了理额前用摩丝打理过的碎发，指尖在栏杆上轻轻叩响：“嘿，你是第一次来这里玩吧，美丽的小姐？”  
里卡多的眼睛同此刻的海水一般幽暗。佛朗茨见他未有回应，眯起自己那双勾人的桃花眼，再次试探：“你的男伴丢下你了？要不，我们一起去吧台喝一杯？”  
里卡多面孔微倾，月光给他深邃漂亮的五官蒙上一层薄薄的纱雾，佛朗茨看得有些出神，他还在尝试：“真的，你的男伴，如果我没记错的话，之前还在跟那几位女士调情吧？”  
“你才收下了碧离斯小姐的礼物。”里卡多的嗓音清清冷冷。  
“你说这？呵，这只是一根镀金吊坠而已，值不了多少钱，傻子才会把它当真。”褐发少年捏起吊坠，然后无所谓地甩开，金色钥匙与栏杆相碰时撞出叮的一记刮响。  
“我说的是真的。这件礼物不算什么，我收到了别人送我的真正有价值的礼物。不信，你看。”佛朗茨从胸前的口袋里掏出一只闪闪发亮的机械怀表，神色洋洋：“这只怀表可是纯金、镶钻的。”  
里卡多敏锐地从这只表身上捕获到一圈细小却似曾相识的符号，从眼下漫起一丝微妙的笑意：“我猜，送你这只怀表的是个男人，而且是跟碧离斯小姐关系密切的男人。”  
褐发少年吸了一口气，随即又笑开了：“聪明的小姐，我果然没有看错人。我甚至觉得，我们有可能是同一类人。”他侧身抵靠在栏杆上：“真的，跟我去吧台喝一杯吧？你不用在意碧离斯，也许她真的非常宠爱我，可是，那个傻乎乎的女人，她到底知不知道她在床上有多么的僵硬而且喜欢指手画脚么？”说到这里，佛朗茨的眼中掠过一丝一闪而过的不屑和嫌恶。  
“哦？我倒认为，碧离斯小姐是真心喜欢你的。”里卡多眺望着波浪翻滚的深色海水。  
“试一试，就试一试，好不好？我也是真心喜欢你的。稍后，就在碧离斯休息室的床上，我可以好好地疼爱你。”佛朗茨笑得有些妖冶，他在里卡多的耳边轻轻报出一个房号：“亲爱的小姐，请先到门口等我，我要先去吧台取两杯好酒。对了，我真心希望，待我取酒返回，便能获知你的芳名。”  
褐发少年势在必得地走出露台，也一并带走了那轮香气盈盈的漩涡。  
而里卡多，他在离开露台时，向隐于墨绿色丝绒帘幕后的某个身影眨下一次眼睛。

佛朗茨这次取酒似乎遇到了问题，早已过了约定的时间，他才手捧两杯调好的鸡尾酒，翩翩来迟。  
月色灰朦，里卡多佩戴的水晶流苏耳坠露出一只，荡出明明暗暗的微光。  
笑容再次堆上褐发少年的脸孔，他整了整领结，将其中一杯调成晚霞粉色的酒饮推到了里卡多的面前：“亲爱的小姐，让你久等了。尝尝这支果味鸡尾酒，我特意请调酒师现调的。”  
里卡多并未即刻接下酒杯：“在这之前，我有一个问题。”  
“请说。”佛朗茨的面色未有半分松动。  
“你知道你在做什么么？以及为什么是我？”里卡多一面发问，一面将酒饮送回褐发少年的眼下。  
佛朗茨浅褐色的瞳仁微微一震，他用手指轻抵额头：“碧离斯美丽而富有，但是她太空洞，空洞到缺少味道。至于送我怀表的人，呵，如果我可以选择的话，我怎么可能愿意在另一名同性的身下呻吟承欢呢。”  
他低低地笑着，笑声浪荡又凄凉：“其实，我就是在用自己的身体从他们身上榨取我想要的东西，也顺便，玩弄下他们所谓的‘深情’。至于你，我亲爱的小姐，我说过我们是同一类人——漂亮、有想法、不轻信他人，而且我觉得，像你这种类型的女孩子，明明极具诱惑却对此一无所知，不知道你是真的单纯还是故作骄矜，你在床上一定很够味，我们会特别契合，至少是在床上。”  
佛朗茨说到最后兴奋起来，他将眼神折向重回幽暗的海面，却经由余光瞥见里卡多的指尖拂过酒杯的动静。出于对自己的判断向来充满自信，他挑了挑嘴角，将两支鸡尾酒对调了位置。然后，抢在里卡多之前，他举起换到自己面前的粉色酒液，先小抿一口，再一饮而尽。  
里卡多包裹在蕾丝手套内的纤长手指似乎正要伸向另一支鸡尾酒，佛朗茨却猛地感到一阵脑热般刺痛的晕眩。他探出半个身子，试图让清凉的海风将自己吹到清醒。可一切都不遂他愿，灌铅般的沉滞填满了他的躯体，就在失去意识前的一瞬，他分明记得，那枚长长的串珠流苏耳坠，在里卡多的脸侧晃闪出刺眼的光晕。  
碧离斯休息室的门前传来窸窣的动响，里卡多知道，安德烈一直等在那里，而接下来的事情，就要交付于他了。他拨开被吹到眼前的乱发，倒掉残酒，转身隐入走廊尽处的昏暗。

安德烈从褐发少年的颈项取下来自碧离斯的礼物，他推开被提前撬开的休息室门锁，在堆满了令人眼花缭乱的礼服裙的床上，翻出一只带锁扣的鹅黄色珐琅首饰盒，盒底刻印的一圈符号，跟里卡多描述的竟有九分相像，一切都不是巧合。  
“碧离斯对佛朗茨的喜欢是带了几分真心的。因为，我想她送给他的礼物，才是开启真正星光红宝石藏身之处的钥匙。”他回想起里卡多靠在他肩头时的低语。  
他将钥匙对准锁孔，一旋一扭，咔嗒一声，盒盖弹起，就在这如同黑夜般浓酽的黑丝绒衬垫上，一颗硕大的、散射出十二射天然星光的、鸽血色星光宝石终于显露了它的真容。安德烈微微一叹，比起此刻正躺在碧离斯胸前的仿品，它的发色更加浓郁，星线的排布也更加自然，灵动的十二束星光交汇于宝光灼灼的中点，实在令人难以挪眼。  
他取下宝石，将首饰盒锁好，置于原处，退出休息室，将门似掩非掩。  
这只金色钥匙吊坠被他重新戴上了佛朗茨的脖颈，他本想就这样离开的。可他忍不住想起，此刻在他脚下神志不清的褐发少年先前对里卡多脱口而出的连篇骚话和酒水中放药的阴损招数，他不禁神情一冷，深褐色的眼瞳浮上一层胧胧的霜花。他探出手，在佛朗茨的口袋中摸索，张开掌心，是男人送他的那只怀表，和一管上好的润滑精油。他盯住它顿了几秒，而后幽微一笑，眼里的碎片，同飘逸在鬓角的金发，微微闪耀。

这艘游轮不太，却构建精巧，功能俱全。里卡多踱步来到游轮最顶层的露天平台，就在避人视线的角落里，攒动着幢幢的人影，伴着喘息和呻吟，这里，从来都是喝到断片的来宾们最喜欢的交欢场所之一。  
他立身于露天平台有灯光洒下的一头，视线所及之处，是被月光映色的海水，和游轮初始层最突出的甲板。  
他装作没有听见身后的脚步声，直到它的主人几乎要把已经摘掉丝质手套的那只手触上他的肩胛。  
“碧离斯小姐。”里卡多微微一侧，完美避开了碧离斯的动作。  
“我知道是你。佛朗茨，这次，他看上的是你吧！”碧离斯的口气明显不太友善，她的眼下渗出隐隐的潮湿，像刚哭过一样：“莉嘉朵尔小姐，我在这里郑重地告知你，佛朗茨是我的，我不允许他被其他任何人染指。因为，你们永远不明白，我有多爱他。”  
里卡多发誓，这些话听上去，与他十年孤儿院生涯中不断从兰斯女士以及那些对男孩有着特殊癖好的权贵人士的嘴里传出的一样可笑。  
“你可住嘴吧，碧离斯小姐。我对他没有半点兴趣，你不用告诉我你有多爱他。你在害怕什么呢？还是先想想自己的处境吧。”里卡多生硬地掐断了对话。  
他不想再和碧离斯纠缠下去。况且就在他一直留意的甲板尖端，忽然绽射出一团缥缈的光束，它们忽明忽暗，像无数粒被搅碎的钻石碎片，更像起雾时降临人间的星霭。  
这是安德烈事先与他约好的暗号，他知道安德烈得手了——按照信函上的约定，顺利地将这颗星光红宝石放进了船首甲板的凹槽。

在莉嘉朵尔名下的休息室内，炉火烧得很旺，将初春的夜寒驱散得一干二净。  
里卡多取掉了长发、耳坠，卸掉了嘴唇以外的妆容，他细嫩光洁的身体暴露在空气里，几处显眼的红色印记盖在了几乎就要淡掉的伤痕上。上述种种，包括脱衣、卸妆、种下印记，全都是安德烈做的。  
他将里卡多摁在身下，近乎难耐地啃吻着黑发少年的嘴唇、颈侧和锁骨的精致凹陷。里卡多扭动着身子，褪下的衣裙堆卷在脚踝处，像一枚粼粼的鱼尾。  
“亲爱的，这只口红的颜色其实不大适合你。你知不知道，你的唇色生来就很诱人？”安德烈用微湿的纸巾擦去了他唇上的最后一抹蔷薇红，逮准他出神的片刻，重新贴上了那两片与想象中一样温软又清甜的嘴唇。  
里卡多回应着他的吻，说话也变得含含糊糊：“安德烈，我觉得，现在，可能，不太适合......”可是那双手臂却十分自觉地缠上了安德烈坚实的后背。  
一大把钥匙彼此碰撞而出的清脆声响，令两人警觉地停下了动作。安德烈用衣物护住身下男孩的身体，与此同时，门锁被转开，门被顶开一条只能露出半张面孔的缝隙。  
来人看着眼熟，这不正是舞会时与碧离斯出来透气吹风的心腹么？只不过在他的鼻梁上，多架了一副金丝边框的眼镜，而他看向安德烈和里卡多的眼神却透出那么一点意味深长：“二位，我来告诉你们，十五分钟后游轮会拉响警报，你们知道我的意思吧？”  
在对视的顷刻，他们同时领会到来者的意图。里卡多按住自己胸口的衣物，全然摆出一副莉嘉朵尔小姐的语气：“多谢提醒。只是，你到底是碧离斯的人，还是她丈夫的人？”  
“你们已经知道了，不是么？”隐晦而古怪的笑容在来人的面孔上扩散开来，他不再说话，合门离去。  
“亲爱的，看来，我们得抓紧时间提前下船了。”安德烈轻抚着黑发少年的鼻尖和唇线，而他的另一只手，将所有关乎莉嘉朵尔小姐存在的证据轻轻一卷，统统扔进了噼啪燃烧的炉火。

就在安德烈推出他预先藏好的改装机车时，他敏感地觉察出里卡多眼里埋藏的黯然。他将黑发少年揽进怀中，轻吻他头顶微卷的湿发：“怎么了，我的里奇。”  
里卡多注视着他的眼睛：“佛朗茨说我跟他是一类人。他确实让我想起在圣天使孤儿院的某些同伴，那些男孩都曾天真地以为，生就一副漂亮的皮囊，就足以赋予他们出入上流社会的通行证，可到最后他们无一不被现实教训得遍体鳞伤。佛朗茨也是。难道他不加思考就如此笃定不存在这样的可能性——碧离斯、碧离斯丈夫、甚至这心怀鬼胎的两人，或许早已默认他的存在并识破他过于浅薄的卖弄和手段？”  
安德烈伸出一只手揉过少年的黑发：“对涉事的所有人来说，知道，或者不知道，已经丧失了追究的意义。根据接下来情势的发展，由于佛朗茨持有钥匙他势必会被视作宝石窃贼而被推出治罪，而碧离斯虽说坠入佛朗茨编织的情网但她绝对不傻，她也势必会出于维护自己的声誉并保有属于自己的那份荣华而将她与佛朗茨的关系撇到干净，至于碧离斯那位不曾谋面的神秘丈夫，你也知道他几乎就是邀请我们盗取宝石的策划人，退一万步说，就算上述所有的推断都不会发生，我因一时动怒而加在润滑精油中的热带红辣椒粉末也足以成为碧离斯丈夫厌弃佛朗茨的一记顺水推舟的借口，这是再厉害的床上功夫也拯救不了的。”  
里卡多眼里的水面破开了一丝波澜：“是的，安德烈，你说的我都懂。可我总忍不住去想，去想佛朗茨的那句话，去想如果在孤儿院的十年间我哪怕曾松下过一口气，他如今的下场是否就是我日后的遭遇，我又是否会沦为像他一样的人？”  
安德烈拉近他的男孩，与他额头相抵：“里奇，别这样想，不用把他的话放在心上。你忘记了么，事实就是，在这十分难捱的十年里你不曾有过一丝松懈，而且，你在后花园冬青和黄杨构成的植物迷宫里，遇见了我。”他款款轻笑，倒映在眼底的星空，碰巧震落了满目的星尘：“里奇，我亲爱的里奇，那些糟糕的事情，不会再发生了。相信我。”  
黑发少年听话地点头，他拉起安德烈的手：“天好冷。安德烈，我们回家吧。”  
安德烈温柔地笑笑，他脱下黑色皮衣夹克，递给他的男孩，只被一件单薄短袖包裹的上身隐约透出优美的肌肉线条。  
“安德烈，你不冷么？”里卡多迟疑了一秒钟。  
“赶紧披上吧，小朋友。我们还要赶路回家。”安德烈脸上的笑意被云隙间漏下的月光照得发亮。  
里卡多披上外套，亲了亲安德烈被夜风吹至冰凉的脸颊。  
安德烈发动了摩托，黑发少年抱靠在他散发出温度的后背，双手略略施力，搂紧了他的腰际。  
改装后的机车在安德烈的驾驶下飞速疾驰，他身上惯有的清冷又稳妥的味道钻入里卡多的鼻息，耳畔的风声很大，大到似乎可以盖过摩托引擎的鸣响。  
里卡多莫名地一回头，他以为自己花了眼。可是他又看得分明，萦绕在船首甲板上空的星光，蓦地被吞没在这茫茫的黑夜，如同猛然吹熄的灯火。而此刻，尖锐的警报声如期响起。

他们白天才换上新的床单和被褥。经过洗晒的织物，每一处纹理都散逸出和暖洁净的气息，虽然此刻，它们已被交缠在一起的两人弄得乱七八糟。  
身体被沁出的汗滴浸染得发黏发腻，他们却乐此不疲地彼此触碰彼此深入，每一丝每一寸，包括最敏感的褶皱和最秘密的角落。  
悬于一线的快感犹如被刻意触发的雪崩铺天盖地袭卷而来，漫过了所有的神经和血管，被长吻封住唇口的黑发少年压根叫不出声，他长而卷翘的睫毛簌簌颤抖，他只能腾出一只手，用手指一点点滑过安德烈暗金色的乱发、亲热时令人心醉神迷的面部轮廓、和接吻时微微上翘的唇角。他的手指忽然停住了，他又在安德烈的眼睛里攫住了那片倒映出星空的湖水，他知道，安德烈也一定从他的眼睛里窥见了同样的光景。  
微凉的星光和纤薄的月色，透过玻璃顶窗，匀匀洒下，掠过纠缠在一起的身体，动静之间，就像漫漫星光下、层层翻滚、绵绵无尽的银色浪花。

**Author's Note:**

> *熟女游轮：源于识骨寻踪第六季第六集，剧中大概是指已婚熟女和鲜肉少年socialize并hook up的游轮活动，这里是虚构出的、由碧离斯等一众有钱/有势人士（家的夫人或小姐们）发起并长期运营的与鲜肉少年“联谊”的游轮活动，具体含义请自行体会。  
> *莉嘉朵尔：从很久以前来源不明的地方看到的说法，Ricardo在日语中可以译成莉嘉朵，很像女孩子的名字，所以就将（自己编造出的）女性名字Ricardore译为莉嘉朵尔用于此文。  
> *小莉莉：莉嘉朵尔的昵称，安德烈专用。  
> 此文的设定是，由于“熟女游轮”的发起者、参与者多为来自上流社会的已婚熟女甚至未婚淑女，为“保护隐私与名誉”，约定“熟女游轮”全程仅使用“化名+小姐”称呼彼此。  
> 佛朗茨“两头通吃”；文中有暗示佛朗茨收到的怀表和碧离斯首饰盒底刻有一圈相似度极高的（家族姓氏）符号；文中也提到里卡多对怀表上的符号感到眼熟，这是因为信封的金色蜡封上其实也盖印有相同的符号，此点文中没有明说，故作注解。


End file.
